Bad to the bone
by Yami no Kawaii Ouji
Summary: Karake with Sephiroth, Zack and Cloud


Okay, okay when I saw this song I was on a bit of a Sephiroth high but it just sooooo fits

Couples: none!!!!!!! It's just 3 guys ((Okay, there is also a bartender and a pasted out drunk but that's it)) ((Second chapter has coupling!!!))

Type: angusty/ humour ((Don't ask))

Rated: PG13

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Squaresoft own Sephy-chan, Cloud and Zack, not me but if Square soft is reading this, I'll happy take the right of Sephiroth if you don't want them.

'Bad to the bone'

"Come on Sephiroth, our mission is done. Lets celebrate"

Sephiroth, the silver haired Shinra elite general who normal avoided others like the plague was now standing in a bar with 2 of his comrades. The problem was, it was after a hard mission and one of the enemy had managed to wound him. A broken blade was in his left thigh and it was so deep he could not remove it without help. So, the swordsman was slowly bleeding into his boot and had not materia to heal it.

Sephiroth was the hottest man of all Shinra and everyone knew it. Every one who saw him, wanted him. He was so hot, he turned straight men gay.

The other two, was Cloud and Zack. Cloud a young spiky haired blonde whom Sephiroth had a thing forever since their first meeting and vice versa. Zack, a brunette with the special ability to, no matter the situation, put his foot in it. The silver haired swordsman knew it would get him killed one of these days. Zack also had a thing for his commander.

Zack and Cloud had conned him in to going, promising that next mission they had together Cloud would undoubtedly shut up for once for the entire transport ride. Cloud shutting up for once was worth any pain he could endure in Sephiroth's opinion, so he said nothing, just pulled his jacket tighter around him.

The bar was practically empty. The only other person other than the bartender, was a drunk in the corner and he was passed out.

Sephiroth bought the drinks, as the 2 boys were too young to buy their own alcohol. Soft alcoholic drinks for the minors but Sephiroth had straight bourbon.

The owner didn't bother asking for Id from Sephiroth as he noted the size of the sword on the swordsman's back.

Cloud scanned the facility and widened as he spotted a small stage and microphone in the corner "ooooh, karaoke. Sephiroth, can we?" he asked as the swordsman came back with the drinks.

"I think we have made ourselves enough of a spectacle as it is" Sephiroth sighed at the on coming headache for some odd reason could bet it was going to get worse as the night went on. He took a shot of the brown liquid and it seemed to dull the pain.

Cloud pouted "Awwe, come on Sephiroth. Don't be such a stick in the mud. Where your sense of humour?" he asked.

Sarcasm filled the swordsman's voice, "I think I lost it in the war"

"Do you want me to go find it?" Golden spikes flopped to on side as he tilted his head totally missing the sarcasm as a snort came from Zack who had started on his drink.

Sephiroth groaned at the innocents of Cloud's comment "no thank you. So what is karaoke?"

Zack choked on his drink then gasped, "You don't know what karaoke is?" It looked like that the thought of not knowing karaoke was a tremendous crime.

"That's why I asked the question" Sephiroth stated dully.

Cloud hopped up on the stage "You sing along to music. I'll go first, then Zack and then General sir, you will sing"

Smiling, Cloud picked a song from the machine, flicked his hair out his face and raised the microphone to his lil smiling mouth. Zack sighed as he knew Cloud too well and knew from experience that Cloud would pick the dinkiest song possible. The brunette was not wrong.

_Powerful miracle coming right now,_

_Popping, magical, wonderful,_

_Lyrical, comical, falling in love, melting,_

_MiraKurumi._

_There are miracles that start with a kiss, you know?_

_You're there, weather it's rain or shine,_

_So I can always keep going,_

_If I became an angel with wings and flew,_

_I'd go to a shining chapel beyond the Milky Way,_

_And ring the wedding bell._

_Don't worry, don't mind it when I cry, it's because I am happy,_

_I'll protect you and hug you tight to my breast._

_Powerful miracle coming right now,_

_Popping, magical, wonderful,_

_Lyrical, comical, falling in love, melting,_

_MiraKurumi._

_Lyrical, comical, falling in love, melting,_

_MiraKurumi._

As Cloud sung, he tossed his hair around, causing the blonde spike to wave temptingly at Sephiroth. Licking his lips unconsciously, Sephiroth smiled. The brunette saw his commander actions and smiled _'he wants Cloud'_ he thought _'good luck to you Cloud.'_

At the end of the song Cloud pranced down off the stage and then Zack took his place. The Brunette stomped his way up the stairs.

If anybody else was watching, they'd think he hated karaoke, but the truth was totally the opposite. He loved it; it gave him a chance to show off. Especially to his commander. Maybe, it would change Sephiroth mind so he like the brunette better.

_On a cobweb afternoon,_

_In a room of emptiness,_

_By a freeway I confess,_

_I was lost in the pages,_

_Of a book full of death,_

_Reading how we will die alone,_

_And if we're good we'll lie to rest,_

_Anywhere we want to go._

_In your house I long to be,_

_Room by room patiently,_

_I'll wait for you there,_

_Like a stone I'll wait for you there,_

_Alone._

_On my deathbed I will pray,_

_To the gods and the angels,_

_Like a pagan to anyone,_

_Who will take me to heaven,_

_To a place I recall,_

_I was there so long ago,_

_The sky was bruised,_

_The whine was bled_

_And there was you led me on._

_In your house I long to be,_

_Room by room patiently,_

_I'll wait for you there,_

_Like a stone I'll wait for you there,_

_Alone._

_And on I read,_

_Until the day was gone,_

_And I sat in regret,_

_Of all the things I've done_

_For all that I've blessed,_

_And all that I've wronged,_

_In dreams until my death,_

_I will wander on._

He took every chance to wiggle his hips at his commander, smiling at the though of his commander naked.

Zack came down off the stage and then the horrible truth hit Sephiroth. He was next. The silver haired man laughed nervously as he looked at the teen's faces. It looked like they had on too many hyper's. Sephiroth went up on to the small stage and picked the only song he knew off by heart.

The teens giggled in excitement. Sephiroth hardly talked and only did it when it was necessary. So, to hear him sing was an unknown treat. No one would believe them, if they had told any one that they hear the great General Sephiroth sing.

Sephiroth, with a graceful flick of his wrist, lifted the microphone to his mouth and began.

_On the day I was born   
the nurses all gathered round   
and they gazed in wild wonder   
at the joy they had found   
The head nurse spoke up   
said "leave this one alone."   
She could tell right away   
I was bad to the bone_

Bad to the bone,

Bad to the bone,   
B-B-B-B-Bad to the bone.   
B-B-B-B-Bad,   
B-B-B-B-Bad,   
Bad to the bone.

_I broke a thousand hearts,   
before I met you   
I'll break a thousand more baby,   
before I am through   
I wanna be yours pretty baby,   
yours and yours alone   
I'm here to tell ya honey,   
that I'm bad to the bone_

_Bad to the bone,   
Bad to the bone_,  
_B-B-B-B-Bad to the bone.   
B-B-B-B-Bad,   
B-B-B-B-Bad,   
Bad to the bone………thud_

As he sung the last line, the room began to spin and became dark and he fell with a soft thunk.

Minutes pasted like seconds. Sephiroth opened his eyes to see he was looking up at the teens, who were kneeling beside him.

"What wrong with you?" Zack looked concerned. Then again so did Cloud.

Both the teens had seen death before, to the sick or injured but Sephiroth in their opinion was nether sick or injured.

Sephiroth was someone they idolized and someone so strong to falling for no apparent reason sounded… well, wrong.

Cloud put his hands gingerly on his commander thigh, carefully leaning in to look closer.

When his inspection was done he leaned back and put his hand inches from his mouth. Something glistening that caught his attention.

Cloud's gloves were covered in blood "…blood?" he showed Zack.

Zack's eyes widened at the inspection of the blood then were Cloud's hands were.

"Oh shite!" he quickly ripped open the leg of Sephiroth's pants to reveal the wound.

"$% Sephiroth! Why didn't you say anything?"  Zack growled. Cloud grasped one of Sephiroth's hands, mainly to comfort the completely calm Sephiroth and to try and settle his own stomach.

A grin covered his face "it's worth it if I have a silent mission next time I'm with you two"

Zack inspected the wound and scowled "there is something stuck in there. I have to opened the wound more to get at it." The brunette drew a dagger "this is going to hurt…"

He looked at his commander and Sephiroth nodded his head in consent

Zack took a deep breath in and lowered the dagger, slicing away at the flesh so the opening was wide enough for his hand.

Cloud knuckles were white. He always hated blood. Zack carefully slipped his hand into the wound and pulled out what remained of Sephiroth's ex-opponents weapon.

As the piece of metal was discarded to the floor, Green material was used on the wound to heal it.

Cloud gathered Sephiroth up in his arms. The older member of Shinra looked like he had been through the ringer.

"He needs rest." Cloud stated "He can sleep in my bed for the night"

Zack followed them smiling _'so Cloud isn't as clueless as I though'_

End of chapter

I'm thinking about posting, the next chapter in a month. I got to work out the bugs.

Songs

Clouds song- Kurumi's theme song

Zack's song –like a stone- audioslave

Sephiroth's song – bad to the bone –not quite sure on the band


End file.
